Be My Hero
by Beeria
Summary: For so long, she had never belonged. Then you came along and helped her through. Because you know what its like. And you wanted to be her hero. Cloud x Aerith
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Hero**

**The rain was coming down hard, pounding against her window but she didn't pay attention. Instead, she pulled the covers closer around her body. At least here, in her bed, she felt protected from fate's cruel hands. She raised her eyes a little to the bedside cabinet, catching sight of a small object that hung on the edge. She felt her heart sink. It was positive.**

**"Aerith!" her father called, making her leap out and grab the object before he came barging in to her room. "Your dinner is ready," he barked. He took one glance around the place and shook his head. "Get this place tidied!"**

**Then he slammed the door. Aerith forced herself to stand, though she wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. She stared at herself in the mirror, grimacing at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded with black bags and her skin was so pale, she was practically as white as a sheep. She glanced again at the object that now lay on her bed, hoping that it had miraculously changed. It hadn't.**

**She left her room, walking quietly into the kitchen and taking her place opposite her father. He didn't even glance at her. She was used to it, since it happened every morning but it still hurt. She wished her real parents were still here but they had died in a car crash when she was three. She was adopted and had been living with Professor Hojo ever since. She did not even know his first name, she had never been allowed to see any mail that arrived for him, and nobody ever addressed him in an impersonal manner if they visited the house.**

**"You weren't in school today," he said suddenly. "Why?"**

**Aerith continued to play with her food as she replied. "I wasn't feeling well."**

**"You look fine to me," he snapped. "You're going tomorrow even if I have to drag you there!"**

**Aerith didn't reply. She just kept her eyes focused on her plate. Although she hadn't eaten all day, she wasn't hungry at all. She just felt sick as she thought about the result of the test that was lying on her bed.**

**Hojo soon finished and left the table to put his plate in the kitchen. As soon as he went down the corridor into his study room, she got up and dumped her dinner in the bin. If she was hungry later, she would sneak down and steal something to eat. She started on the washing up as the doorbell rang but she didn't move to answer it. Hojo was always the one to answer the phone or door first incase it was something to do with his work.**

**"Aerith, your friend's here. Tina!"**

**"Tifa," the brunette muttered through gritted teeth as she finished the last plate.**

**Sometimes she wondered why Hojo had even adopted her but she knew why really. He wanted to boost his status. She could imagine the headlines 'Nice Scientist Adopts Orphan Girl' and scoffed to herself. With the exception of Tifa, Aerith didn't know any nice people at all. Speaking of Tifa, the dark-haired girl popped her head around the door.**

**"Hey," she greeted softly. "You weren't in school today so I thought I'd pop round and see how you were. There's this really cute guy in our History class. I'm telling you Aer, whatever your illness, you'll feel better looking at him!" she giggled slightly but quickly stopped and put on a serious face. "What's wrong?"**

**Aerith shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.**

**Tifa tilted her head to the side, indicating that she knew the brunette was hiding something. Aerith gave her a look to ask her to be quiet before they made their way upstairs. As they reached her door, Aerith turned to her.**

**"Don't freak out!" she whispered urgently before she opened the door. Tifa raised a brow but stepped into the room with no persuasion. Immediately, her eyes fell on the bed and after walking closer to get a closer look, she turned back to the girl at the door with wide eyes.**

**"You're pregnant?" she whispered, her voice high even at such a low level. Aerith twisted her fingers together nervously and looked around the room. Tears were gathering in her eyes from frustration. Tifa saw her struggled and quickly crossed the room to hug her friend.**

**"It's okay!" she soothed, leading Aerith to the bed. "Is it…Sephiroth's?" she asked hesitantly. Aerith shot her a look that clearly stated there was nobody else. Tifa held up her hands in defense before she put one arm around her shoulders.**

**"What am I going to do?" Aerith wailed helplessly. Tifa bit her lip as she tried to think of a solution. After a moment, she squeezed Aerith's shoulder.**

**"Well, I'm guessing you don't want me to kick Sephiroth's ass for you?" she joked and Aerith gave a meek laugh through her sobs. Tifa continued. "However, he has to know what's going on."**

**"He might just think it's a way to get him back though," the older girl replied, wiping her eyes. Tifa sniggered.**

**"If his head gets any bigger it might explode. Not that it would be such a bad thing but I'd feel sorry for whoever has to clean it up."**

**Aerith smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you Tifa," she whispered, hugging the girl in thanks. Tifa nodded.**

**"What are friends for?" she asked with a small smile. "Will you be in school tomorrow? Cute guy is single, hint hint!" she teased and Aerith rolled her eyes.**

**"I don't think so," she murmured. Tifa shrugged.**

**"All the more for me!" she answered with a big grin.**

**They continued to talk about how arrogant all the males they had ever dated were. Aerith felt a lot better knowing that Tifa, who, in her opinion, was so much prettier than she was, had been treated badly by the boys she had dated in the past.**

**Then, she returned to talk about the new boy at school. Aerith was beginning to think it was more than a crush and reaching the point of exaggeration. She didn't think any boy could be as cute and attractive as Tifa was making him out to be. She didn't say anything though, just continued to listen. It was better that way because she could forget about the pregnancy test.**

**Even if the nightmare would start all over again in the morning.

* * *

Characters belong to SquareEnix**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews people! I appreciate it! If you have any questions about this or if there is something you think can be improved then say it, I won't bite. XD 

Sorry it took so long. Stupid document manager playing up all week! Grrr.

* * *

**Be My Hero**

"Tifa! No!" she hissed as Tifa grabbed her hand and led her up the corridor. Sephiroth was leaning casually against the lockers just metres away, surrounded by another three silver-haired boys. He did not even glance as Tifa approached, dragging a reluctant Aerith with her.

"Hey!" Tifa snapped, hitting his shoulder hard and glaring at him. "I want a word with you!"

Cold green eyes looked her over with little concern before falling onto Aerith. She made a startled sound in the back of her throat and looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Around them, Sephiroth's group sneered.

"The slut can't get enough," the nearest one laughed looking at Aerith as if she was dirt on his shoe. Tifa whirled around, her eyes hard.

"Say that again Loz!" she whispered dangerously, pulling on her leather gloves threateningly. The laughter died as they watched her. Tifa was well known in the school for her ability of martial arts, there was nobody half as good as she was. The culprit stepped back slightly and fell silent.

She turned back to Sephiroth, ignoring the way Loz fisted his hand in annoyance. "You think having your brothers around you makes you invincible or something?" she sneered. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and lifted his eyes to look at the clock on the wall opposite.

"If you could hurry this up, I need to get going," he sighed coolly. Aerith put a hand on her friend's shoulder tentatively.

"Come on Teef," she said softly but Tifa shrugged the hand off and continued glaring at the boy before her.

"Well guess what? I am fed up with you treating Aerith the way you treat her! She was nothing but kind and loyal to you when you were dating."

"Teef, not now," Aerith begged, attempting to grab her friend's arm again but once more, Tifa jerked away.

"Yes now!" she snapped, taking a step forward. Even though she only came to Sephiroth's neck in height, she did not seem intimidated in the least. Crowds began to gather in the corridors, eager to see a fight break out. "Do you realise what you have done?" Tifa asked, her voice was cold and full of hatred. Sephiroth did not look concerned at all.

"I don't care. Why should I care about that slut?" he replied, jerking his head in Aerith's direction.

The crowds gave a dramatic gasp, some boys sniggered to themselves, and most girls looked appalled by what Sephiroth had just said. Aerith turned away and started running down the corridor, pushing through the people in her way and ignoring Tifa's cries that followed her down the hall. She turned around the corner and only had time to catch a glimpse of blue eyes before she collided with a blonde boy. Her knees gave out from the force but instead of falling to the ground, strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back upright.

"Sorry," he said, looking her over and taking in the tears that fell from her eyes. "Oh come on you didn't even hit the floor, what are you crying about?"

Aerith shook her head to show that she did not want to talk about it before she pushed herself away from him, wiping her eyes harshly. Tifa sprinted around the corner her look of concern instantly turning to shock at the sight of the boy before her. His blue eyes glanced at her and his lips twitched a little.

"Tifa," he greeted politely. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled back.

"Hey Cloud," she replied. Aerith blinked at the dreamy expression in her friend's voice. He looked back at Aerith and Tifa seemed to remember the other girl was there, laughing in embarrassment. "Sorry, Cloud this is Aerith. Aerith, this is Cloud."

"Hi," Aerith mumbled, averting her eyes as she did so. Cloud nodded slightly before looking up at the clock.

"I better get going to class," he muttered. "See you around Tifa."

"Sure you'll manage to find your classroom?" she called. Cloud looked briefly over his shoulder and shrugged before disappearing around the corner. Tifa turned to Aerith. "That was the boy I was telling you about," she explained.

"I figured," the brunette replied.

"Why did you run off?" Tifa asked, patting her friend's shoulder sympathetically. Aerith gave her a why-do-you-think look. "You're going to have to tell him sometime."

The bell rang ending their conversation. Tifa said to meet at break in their usual place before they went their separate ways. Aerith lowered her head, pulling her bangs in front of her face to try to avoid the stares people were giving her following Tifa and Sephiroth's scene from earlier. She had never been so pleased to see her chemistry door.

The room fell silent as she entered giving her the impression that her classmates had been discussing her. She turned to the teacher and muttered an apology before making her way to her bench. She blinked when she saw Cloud in the seat next to hers but he was not looking at her at all. Instead, his eyes were staring straight ahead, glazed over with boredom. It was not until her stool screeched against the floor that he jerked back to reality and looked at her. He made no sound of her acknowledgement but his head inclined slightly to the side.

"Okay class, today we are going to study chemical bonds. Open your books at page one hundred and seven and copy the table."

* * *

"Enjoy Chemistry?" Tifa asked Aerith as she sat down beside her under their willow tree.

"Almost as much as I enjoyed Maths after it," the brunette replied softly. Tifa laughed as she dug into her bag, muttering about misplacing something.

A few of the people who walked past glanced curiously at Aerith, who averted her gaze to the ground instantly. If this was how they acted when all they knew was that she had dated Sephiroth, how were they going to act when it came out that she was pregnant with his child? She glanced at Tifa, who was pulling folders out of her bag in her search and relaxed slightly. Tifa was the only one who was aware of the situation and Aerith knew she would not tell anybody. She may confront Sephiroth like she did this morning but she would never reveal Aerith's pregnancy in front of the whole school.

"Ah here it is!" Tifa said suddenly, breaking the silence. Aerith blinked as a folded golden piece of paper was thrust in front of her. Glitter patterns covered the front and right in the centre, her name was written in curly joined writing. She flipped it open and read the inside.

"Your birthday party is this weekend?" Aerith questioned in confusion. "But your birthday isn't until next month."

"I know," Tifa replied, brushing her hair from her eyes. "But Dad says it's too close to the exams to be having parties so he said I could have it this weekend instead."

Aerith nodded in understanding as she pocketed the invite. She did not feel like partying much but she could not let Tifa down. She was, after all, her best friend and the only friend she could trust with all her heart.

"I can't believe this is the last year," the raven-haired girl sighed, turning onto her stomach. "It's kind of scary."

"Yeah," Aerith agreed softly. At least Tifa can make new friends easily, she thought. Who will I have?

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted suddenly, sitting up and waving to the blonde. He raised his hand a little in return and made his way over to them. Aerith watched as Tifa raked through her bag once again before finding Cloud's invite. He seemed a little shocked at being invited to a party. "I thought it would give you a chance to know everyone," she explained. He nodded.

"Sure," he replied. "Thanks." He turned and walked away. After a moment, Aerith shook her head and looked back at Tifa.

"By getting to know everyone, were you really meaning you?" she teased. Tifa blushed but smiled all the same as the bell ringing echoed across the school grounds. Tifa stood up and stretched.

"English next, whoopee," she said sarcastically as the two walked back into the school.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, Aerith is _meant_ to be out of character to go with the story. She'll be back to the cheerful girl we all love soon enough xD

Also so far it's more just infatuation that makes the relationships i.e. Tifa's infatuated with Cloud. Aerith is still infatuated with Sephiroth, in a way. Cloud's...yeah you get the picture.

**Be My Hero**

She checked herself in the mirror one more time, her hands automatically falling protectively over her stomach. She frowned and turned her body to view it at a different angle. Though it was still early days in her pregnancy, Aerith was still terrified that her stomach would show through her clothes. However, after close inspection, she concluded that her emerald green dress fit her fine. She slipped on her black flats and adjusted her hair to have it framing her face. It was just as she slipped her silver bracelets on that the doorbell rang.

Tifa stood waiting for her, dressed in a strapless sparkly black dress with her hair sitting neatly over a bare shoulder. She smiled in greeting before grabbing her friend's hand and all but dragging her down the stairs. Aerith barely had time to shut the door before Tifa pulled her away.

"I'm late for my own party," she muttered in annoyance, finally letting go of Aerith's arm now that they were on the street path.

"It'll be fine Teef," Aerith assured her. "You're house is hardly far."

They crossed the road and walked along the high street. With nobody around to create noise, the sound of their heels clipping against the pavement sounded almost haunting. As they turned into a side street, Tifa took her pocket-sized mirror from her bag and checked her appearance. Aerith shook her head at the action as they reached Tifa's house.

"Is it too much?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're wasting your time Teef," her friend replied honestly. "You're pretty enough without the help of make up." Tifa smiled gratefully and hugged the brunette.  
"You're pretty too," she assured her. "No matter what Sephiroth says just remember I'm your friend and that means I speak the truth."

Aerith wanted to say 'yeah right' but smiled instead. She didn't want to be sad on Tifa's birthday. She was Tifa's best friend after all and she couldn't ruin it because of her own troubles.

As soon as they stepped through the door, loud cheers greeted them before they were covered with confetti and party poppers. A young raven-haired teenager leapt from her spot on the stairs and all but tackled Tifa into a hug. She glanced at Aerith and smiled warmly.  
"Hey Aerith, how are you?" she asked. "Not spoken to you since you were in my class last year." Aerith nodded.

"I know, it seems ages ago Yuffs." Tifa began drifting in and out of the crowd, leaving Yuffie and Aerith alone. The younger woman turned to Aerith with a look of sympathy.

"I heard about your break up with Seph, what happened?" Aerith shook her head and murmured that it was nothing. Yuffie shrugged. "Can I get you a drink? Vodka and coke, Martini or maybe some wine, I heard it's quite good!"

"No thanks just an orange juice," Aerith replied. Yuffie looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"What the hell? You always have a drink at parties," Yuffie said before she smirked and playfully nudged her. "You pregnant?" she joked. Aerith let out a nervous laugh and looked away. Yuffie's smile faltered.

"Oh my God…you're not…are you?" she whispered in shock. "Does Sephiroth know?" she pressed.

"No," the brunette replied. "Look Yuffie can we not talk about this?"

"okay," Yuffie replied gently.

"Don't tell anyone," Aerith added quickly. "Please! You and Teef are the only ones that know."

Yuffie looked at her for a moment before she shrugged. "Okay. But, you are going to tell Sephiroth aren't you?"

Aerith did not reply. Instead, she walked past her and into the sitting room in an attempt to track Tifa down but she did not seem to be anywhere. Aerith smirked to herself. Maybe she had found Cloud and dragged him off somewhere. It was easy to see that Tifa had become infatuated with him.

She sighed and walked over to the sliding doors, pulling one open and stepping out into the patio. She shivered when the cool evening air brushed across her skin as she let herself lean against the wall. She turned suddenly as she heard the rustling of clothes and was surprised to see Cloud leaning on the wall at the opposite side of the doors.

"Oh," she said, unable to stop herself. He glanced at her.

"What?"

"I just thought you'd be with Tifa," she explained with a shrug. Cloud looked down and shifted slightly.

"I was," he admitted. "But then…" He trailed off with a small frown. Aerith felt her protective friend side kick in.

"You got what you want and left her right?" she snapped as she was painfully reminded of Sephiroth's similar behaviour. Cloud's head snapped up in shock.

"What?" he cried. "No! It wasn't like that!" She looked at him for a moment and then looked away again.

"Sorry," she responded with a shrug. "It's just…"

"The man is always the bad guy right?" he said seriously. Aerith blushed and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Not all guys are like that you know? It really annoys me that we're all painted the same. The man is portrayed as taking advantage of the girls. It's never the other way around!" he muttered. Aerith frowned.

"You had better not be saying that Tifa took advantage of you," she warned. Cloud tilted his head to the side and stared at her for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, she didn't really get a chance to do anything even if she would do that. I just didn't want to reject her at her birthday party."

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid," Cloud explained. "I know that she likes me. It's just…I don't like her in that way."

Aerith was stunned into silence. She had never heard of a boy who wasn't interested in Tifa. Tifa was beautiful, cute, smart, popular, and just perfect. What was there that could possibly make Cloud not interested?

"Are you blind or something?" she asked. The blonde gave her a puzzled look. "You have _seen_ Tifa!"

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "But she's not my type."

"Beautiful, smart and funny aren't your type?" she asked staring off into the distance. Cloud was silent for a moment.

"She's pretty," he admitted. "But she's not the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Out of the corner of her eye Aerith could tell he was staring directly at her. She turned to look at him unsure of what else to say when the door slid open and Tifa poked her head through.

"There you are!" she giggled. "Come back inside! It's freezing out here and Vincent has to kiss Yuffie in spin the bottle!"

Aerith nodded and stepped back inside, making sure to avoid looking at Cloud if she could help it. His words were still clear in her mind as she took her place in the circle. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, watching as he talked with Zack. Feeling her gaze, he met her eyes for a moment, which caused Aerith to look away.

He couldn't be talking about her being beautiful, she thought to herself. She looked down at her hands. Could he?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Hero**

Tifa's party was, of course, a success. The school continued to talk about for days afterwards and random people that Aerith hardly knew would come running up to Tifa during break, asking if there would be another party soon. Tifa would just smile, giggle a little and politely explain that there wouldn't be another party for a long time.

But one person who hadnt spoken to Tifa or Aerith since then, was Cloud. He hadn't been in chemistry for the past few days and Aerith was getting a little fed up of Tifa's eyes constantly searching the lunch hall for the unique spiky blond hair.

As she walked to her class, Aerith unconsciously pressed her folder to her stomach and turned the corner. She looked up, her eyes meeting with Sephiroth's and she felt her blood freeze. He stared at her, forcing her to break her gaze. The one good thing was that he didn't have his gang with him, she would only have to put up with his sneering. She moved to walk past him when he suddenly slammed the locker door, causing her to flinch and let out a squeak. He advanced upon her and she took a step back with each one he took forward.

"Scarlet overheard something interesting in the girl's toilet's today," he commented. Aerith gulped slightly and instictively glanced around her. "Can you guess what?" he continued.

She looked back at him and slowly shook her head. His lips curved into a cruel smirk and he snatched the folder from her arms. She gasped and made to grab it back but he tossed it away, causing her notes to scatter everywhere. As she took a step forward, he shoved her back into the lockers, gripping her shoulders in a death grip.

"You're pregnant!" he hissed. Aerith's mouth dropped in shock as she struggled to respond.

"I...I'm not!" she protested, turning her head in an attempt to block him out.

"Liar!" he snarled, raising his hand. Aerith turned her head instinctively and waited for the blow.

"Hey!"

Both turned to see Cloud standing at the end of the corridor with a furious look on his face. Sephiroth looked him up and down and let out an amused snort but he let Aerith go. The sudden loss of the grip caused her to stumble on her feet slightly but Sephiroh didn't seem to care. He stepped up to Cloud, who raised his head defiantly.

"You didn't see anything!" the older teen warned coldly. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Says who?"

Sephiroth raised a fist and punched the locker right next to Cloud's head. Aerith made a frightened noise in the back of her throat but Cloud didn't even flinch, just continued to stare coldly at the older teen. Eventually, the silver-haired male sneered and turned away. He gave a lingering look towards Aerith as he walked past her before disappearing around the corner. Immediately, Cloud turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged since she truly had no other response. She picked up her folder and stared miserably at the sheets that lay scattered across the corridor before beginning to pick them up. She jumped as Cloud knelt beside her and handed her a couple that he had picked up himself. She sighed and took them, giving him a half-attempted smile.

"Thanks Cloud but I'm fine. You can go now."

"But I..."

"Please!" she whispered, her shoulders starting to shake as she attempted to hold in her tears. "Please just leave me alone!"

Cloud stood up, looking at her in bewilderment. He ran a hand through his hair as he glaned up and down the corridor before settling on her again.

"I..I'll see you later then," he muttered before walking away.

As she listened to his footsteps echoing away she finally succumbed and let her tears fall. She abandoned her folder and sat against the lockers, sobbing hopelessly for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't until she heard a different set of footsteps that she suddenly sat up straight, roughly wiped her face and gathered her things.

"Aerith?"

She looked up to see Tifa standing at the opposite end of the hallway. At seeing her friend's face, Tifa's expression turned from curious to horror and she sprinted to Aerith's side, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"What's happened?" she demanded, scanning the brunette for any injuries. Aerith shook her head and slowly stood, the movement causing Tifa's hands to slip off her shoulders. She took a step back and studied her friend carefully, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm alright," Aerith muttered. Tifa's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me!" she said harshly but just as quickly as her anger came, her features softened and she gave a small sigh. "Aerith, I can't help you unless you tell me when stuff like this happens! Now, what did Sephiroth do to you this time?"

"He just spoke to me," she replied as she met her friend's stern gaze. "I promise." Tifa continued to stare her down until she shook her head.

"If you say so," she responded though her tone showed how much she believed her. However, not wanting to cause her friend anymore stress she quickly changed the subject. "What have you got next?"

"History," Aerith replied.

"I've got Geography. I'll meet you outside your History class for lunch okay?"

Aerith nodded and with reluctant steps, Tifa moved off to her class. For a moment, Aerith stood where she was, feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks. Harshly, she wiped them away and took a deep breath. Why was she crying all the time nowadays? she thought bitterly before moving down the halls.

She decided against going to History since she was already twenty minutes late anyway and with her grades slumping due to all the distractions in her life, she doubted that the teacher would be very sympathetic.

As if on auto-pilot, she found herself drifting out of the doors onto the playing fields where she proceeded to flop down beneath the large oak tree in the middle of the field. About twenty metres away, she could see the gym class preparing to run around the track and she quickly opened her folders to pretend that she was studying. Being in one of the senior years of the school meant that she had the privelage of free periods, though they weren't exactly free since the students were meant to study in them, but they could do so wherever they wished.

"Skipping class now are we?"

Aerith jumped and a small scream escaped her lips as she looked up into the smirking face of Cloud. She took a moment to recover her breath, her hand still firmly on her heart as she scowled at him.

"That's not funny!"

"I thought it was," he replied but his smirk disappeared as she continued to glare. Flopping down beside her, she felt him study her intently.

"Did I say I wanted you to join me?"

"No," he said with a shrug. "But I'm going to stay until you tell me what happened in the corridor."

"It was nothing."

"Right, hmm. So here it's perfectly normal for guys to pin girls against the lockers and threaten them. I'll remember that the next time Tifa keeps my pen."

"She'd kick your ass if you even tried," Aerith replied, surprised at the joking response herself. Cloud grinned.

"Yeah, you're right she'd have me pinned against the lockers in seconds!"

Aerith shook her head as she tried to get the image of Tifa pinning Cloud out of her mind. The fact her friend was crazy for the blond meant that those images were fast becoming R rated - something Aerith would rather not think about.

"Look, Cloud, I'm thankful that you're concerned but it's really no problem okay? It's best you don't get involved."

Cloud raised his hands in defeat and muttered his compliance. Aerith nodded in appreciation before getting back to her studying. Cloud remained silent for a few moments before the sound of jingling keys could be heard. Frowning at the distraction, Aerith looked at him. He met her gaze.

"Fancy a ride?" he asked.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the late update folks. Now before you say "Cloud's OOC" well yes and no. Yes he's out of his AC character but not his character at the start of the game. You know, when he's got his cocky Zack phase going on? That's what he's like just now. However, just like his game character, his true personality will be revealed.

Review replies:

_**Lollypop -**_ What's this? Cloud/Tifa? NEVER:P

_**Nox-Wicked -**_ Hey! Been a while since I've heard from you:P Thank you and sorry the update wasn't as quick as you may have thought.

_**Roxas-kh -**_ Of course it's Clorith lol. Thank you

_**kyos-girl101 -**_ Aww thanks :)

_**Aeris1172 -**_ More more more lol. Thank you!

_**Lydia-aerithlove -**_ well sorry it wasnt a very quick update but hopefully you still like :)

_**Glimmerous -**_ Um I take it you've died in this long time of no update then lol

_**kez92p9 -**_ Lol yes he is but he was charming at first and Aerith fell for it :(

Thanks again guys. And also thanks to everyone who reads every chapter but doesn't review.


End file.
